


Life is a mess

by blue_lagoon



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Alpha Max (Camp Camp), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - High School, Beta Nikki (Camp Camp), Bullying, Eventual Fluff, F/F, F/M, Hormones, M/M, Omega Neil (Camp Camp), chap 1 is pretty short but the next ones are going to be longer dw, it will be angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 09:24:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21335953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_lagoon/pseuds/blue_lagoon
Summary: Neil hated his life ever since he became an omega, and he hates alphas even more because of that. He despises the fact that omegas are seen as inferior to alphas, he despises the fact that alphas target him just because they think they're better than everyone else.Long story short, he hates being an omega.Then he finds out that he's beginning to have a small crush on Max, and Max is unfortunately an alpha, so Neil doesn't know what to do in this situation. Nikki tries her best to help him... while dealing with the feelings she has for a certain blonde haired girl in her class.
Relationships: David & Max (Camp Camp), David/Gwen (Camp Camp), Ered Miller/Nikki, Max & Neil & Nikki (Camp Camp), Max/Neil (Camp Camp), Preston Goodplay/Harrison/Nerris, Sasha/Edward Pikeman
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	Life is a mess

"**One minute, it's all I fucking ask for..**" Neil grumbles as he grips his bag.

He shakily sighs as he leans his back on the bathroom wall to steady himself. His legs were going to give up anytime soon. The pain was _slightly_ bearable – this was his routine, he was used to it – but it still hurt nonetheless. With his left hand, he slowly lifts his sleeve, only to find out that the bruises are even more visible – purple ones, blue ones, he was covered of them. It was ridiculous.

The amount of injuries he had was baffling, and Neil wonders how he could hide this from his father and most of all, David – he spends more time at Max's house than his, and well, David can be a bit of a worrywart when it comes to Max, Nikki and himself.

While he feels thankful for that because, well, at least someone loves him for who he is other than his father, he doesn't want to bother David since he has a job and is often busy. It's fine, Neil thinks, he can hide them easily under those big sweaters of his. Except, he doesn't think he can hide his swollen black eye and broken nose, combined with his busted lip and the bruises that were forming on his cheeks – there was a huge one on the left side that no makeup would cover, unfortunately.

His phone buzzes, and, frustrated, Neil groans. He didn't want to talk to anybody right now, he was too tired to do so.

**MAX | 13:32**

**yo lets meet up @ my place w nikki, got a new video game, btw where r u, class is going to start soon???**

He lets out a long sigh, then drops his bag that he had been holding with his right hand.

There's absolutely no way he's gonna show up at Max's home looking like this - hell, he had shudders thinking about David's reaction - and he needed an excuse, fast. Unable to come up with a lie – because really, Neil isn't the best at lying – he just decides to ignore his message for now. He just looks at himself in the mirror, wondering how his father would react.

He had never been so injured. Sure, it wasn't the first time that _alphas_ had targeted him, but they've never gone this far. Usually, it would be a couple of bruises, nothing too major – however, this time, it looked worse than usual, and he's not sure if he's going to be able to keep up his secret any longer.

Neil's phone buzzes yet again, and while he's always happy to receive messages from Max, he wished the latter would just leave him alone.

**MAX | 13:41**

**man whats taking you so long, where r u**

**NEIL | 13:45**

**im feeling sick so i'm not going to class; dont worry abt me ill be fine, i'll head home**

**MAX | 13:46**

**ok go home, me and nikks will tell u if the video game is good**

**NEIL | 13:46**

**Nikki and I***

**MAX | 13:47**

**ok MOM.**

_R__ude_, but it's coming from Max, so it was kinda expected. He looks at his bag on the floor one more time. His homework was ruined and torn to shreds, and he really didn't feel like re-doing it, so he just makes his way to the sink to wash his face – the blood making his way down to his chin and dripping on the sink was going to make him sick.

He looks at himself in the restroom's many mirrors. Weak, he was just _weak_. He hates it.

High-school was brutal and harsh, and he knew that – he just didn't know how far these degenerates would go when it came to bullying people, especially omegas. He felt like the scenario happening was straight out of a fiction, except it's _real_ this time. His life – more like a nightmare in his eyes, really – went downhill as soon as he presented as an _omega_.

He was fifteen when it happened. Neil remembers it clearly – the way his heart sank to his stomach when the doctor came in his room with the news, how Carl looked clearly horrified, how Neil had a panic attack afterwards. His social status was over, he would be seen as weak, and he would never achieve his dream – being a scientist. Omegas aren't allowed to be scientists.

He thinks it's absolutely both ridiculous and outrageous. What do they have that omegas don't, asides from their huge ego and physical strength? He loathes the fact that alphas are socially superior to omegas and betas, how they think they can just control people like that with their stupid alpha voices.

He despises _alphas_, he despises being an _omega, _but that's just how society works these days, nobody could change that. He just wishes he had been a beta instead.

Washing his disgusting bloody face with water, he tries to ignore his thoughts and he tries to calm down. Panicking wasn't going to help, and he certainly isn't going to have a panic attack today. Not today, he needed to be strong, or else everything would fall apart.

_What would Max and Nikki do if they find out? How is he going to hide this from his father?_

He doesn't know what to do for once, but he preferred to stay calm about it and not panic. _Stay calm and breathe, in and out_ – he was a genius, he could figure this out easily, it's no big deal... He'll work everything out when he'll get the hell out of this disgusting bathroom because he felt like he was suffocating in here.


End file.
